Wait For Me
by greengirl16
Summary: A story about what happens after Elphaba's "death". Fiyeraba. Please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1: prologue

There laid the black hat in the middle of the castle floor. Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion all stared at it. The witch was finally dead and gone. Dorothy at last said, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets celebrate!" They all returned to the Emerald City to celebrate. Glinda met up with them at the city gates. "Congratulations!" She exclaimed hugging Dorothy. She took them all to her private ball room where hundreds of guests stood anticipating good news. "She is dead!" the tin man yelled, before Dorothy had a chance to say anything. A cheer broke out among the guests.

The scarecrow sat in a chair at the back of the ballroom. He wanted to be away from all the dancing guests. Normally he would have loved dancing, but not tonight. There would be no celebrating on the night of Elphaba's death. He knew she wasn't really allergic to water. He sat wondering what happened to her, how did she _"melt?" _He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize Dorothy had come and sat down next to him. "What's wrong scarecrow," Dorothy asked in a worried tone. He couldn't explain that he loved the witch. He decided it would just be easier to lie. "Nothing, I am just not feeling well." "Oh, well go home and get some rest," Dorothy told him and left him to be alone once again.

I don't have a home anymore; he thought getting up and walking towards the door. Kiamo Ko was my home. He decided right then that is where he was going to go. He needed to find out what happened to Elphaba.

Please Review. This is my first Fanfic ever :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue this story. Sorry for the wait in an update. I am being weighed down by reports :\**

Elphaba slowly opened the trap door's lid. The lid creaked, but only slightly. It was obvious the trap door wasn't used often.

She climbed out about half way to make sure that no one was around. When she saw the place was empty, she climbed the rest of the way out.

She called quietly for Chistery, but the call was answered by silence. She looked around at the empty castle and realized that she would have to live the rest of her life alone.

She had no more friends or family. Why was it that every time she became close to someone she lost them? Was it a curse or was it fate that she would live her life alone.

Dr. Dillamond could not speak anymore. He was now an animal. Nessa and Fiyero were dead. Glinda thought she was dead and she could never know the truth about her "fake" death.

Glinda was not very good at keeping secrets. She laughed to herself remembering the good times with _Galinda_ at Shiz. It seemed so long ago, but in reality, it was only a few years.

It had only been a week since she had "died", but Elphaba often wondered if her best friend missed her. After all, she was upset that Fiyero had not loved her.

Then again, when they last saw each other they both learned Fiyero was dead. She had forgiven her, right? She said she had…

Elphaba quickly ensured herself that Glinda indeed missed her; afterall that is what best friends do after being parted, _for good._

The scarecrow stood just outside the castle doors. He feared entering the castle. What if Elphaba really had died? He would not be able to handle that.

Elphaba had told him she wasn't allergic to water, but was she lying?

He was not sure he was ready to learn the truth. He opened the doors. He had to get it over with sometime after all the only person that could be inside was Elphaba.

Elphaba sat on the lid of the, now covered, trap door. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the castle door creak open.

She was brought back to reality when she heard the footsteps getting louder as they came down the hallway.

She could tell whomever, or whatever it was, it was coming towards the room she was in.

Her eyes darted around the room looking for a decent hiding spot. The only spot she could find was behind a bookcase. She still would be able to be seen, but only from certain angles in the room.

She decided it was worth the shot and sprinted towards the bookcase, and dashed behind it, breathing heavily. She had to calm down. They would be able to hear her breathing.

The footsteps stopped at the outside of the room. The door handle turned and the door the room slowly, creaked open. Elphaba shuttered in fear of being seen.

There in front of Elphaba's eyes stood a figure in the doorway.

**Please submit a review :D They really make my day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the update wait. I wanted to get this chapter really good. Well, I hope you like it. I know I couldn't wait to write and post it. :D Greengirl16**

The dark figure slowly walked into the room. Elphaba held her breath in fear of being heard. Was this what her life was going to be like now? Always living day to day in fear of someone learning her secret.

Elphaba squinted at the figure to try and make out the figure. It didn't look like anyone she knew. Who the hell are you she thought and what are you doing here, she thought.

Suddenly something clicked in her brain and she recognized the dark mysterious figure, which had almost reached the center of the room.

"The Scarecrow," she whispered under her breath so quietly she could barely hear what she had said. The scarecrow sat down in the middle of the room.

What is the scarecrow doing here, she thought. What a jerk! He had wanted her dead and now he came back?! What for?! Did he forget his brain? She laughed to herself.

She was so enraged a dagger appeared in her hand. Hmmm…she thought glancing down at her weapon, my magic works in mysterious ways.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She spun around and glanced down. There stood a rat sniffing her foot. She shooed it away and turned back around, accidentally bumping her elbow on the bookcase.

THUD! The noise echoed through the room. Shit, she thought!

_The scarecrow jolted and scanned the room looking for the source of the sound._

Elphaba glanced down at the dagger she was holding. She had to act quickly or she would surely be found.

If he found her before she acted she would be hopeless and most likely tied up, brought to the Emerald City, and shortly afterwards killed. For good this time…

Now is your chance, she thought as he was turned around. She leapt out from behind the bookcase. "What do you want," she shrieked.

_The now standing scarecrow spun around. He now faced her and looked her directly in the eyes._

"I said what do you want," Elphaba shrieked again.

_Even though the scarecrow wasn't standing close to her he could see the burning flames in her eyes. For the first time she actually looked wicked, but he knew it was only because she was afraid._

"What seeing my "melted" body once not enough for you," Elphaba questioned. "How were the parties held for my death? Did you have fun? Okay! Fine! Don't talk! I hope you had fun."

"You made a mistake coming back here. I am going to get rid of you once and for all this time."

She pulled her dagger, which she had put in her pocket. She slowly walked towards the scarecrow with the dagger clutched in her hand so tightly she was shaking.

"Where's the bratty farm girl now," she questioned with a smirk, getting even closer.

She reached the scarecrow, who was standing petrified with fear.

_She wouldn't kill me would she, he thought._

She stood looking him eye to eye. "By the time the brat and the rest of her crew find you, it will be too late," she spat. She'll show Dorothy not to mess with her.

"Any last words straw man," Elphaba sneered raising the dagger, preparing for the kill.

_"I love you, Fae," the scarecrow mumbled, closing his eyes and waiting for his fate._

**Please submit a review. I just love reading what the reader's have to say. You really help me in improving my writing ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait in the update. I have been working on my huge English report that is due on Thursday. Yeah, I am supposed to be working on it right now, but I didn't want you readers stay hanging after my last cliff hanger… so here is my next chapter. Sorry it is kind of short. Greengirl16**

* * *

Elphaba dropped the dagger and it fell to the floor with a clink. "What did you just say," she questioned.

* * *

The cringing scarecrow dared to open one eye, but when he saw the dagger was no longer in her hands he spoke up. "I said I love you."

* * *

"Yes, I know, but you called me Fae." The only person that ever called me that was Fi…Fiyero.

Elphaba still hadn't gotten over his death. She always tried to not think about him, but that was very hard. All the memories she had forced herself to forget came rushing back to her.

Elphaba raised her eyes and they met with the scarecrow's. They were so beautiful, so caring, and so familiar. She recognized them immediately.

"Fiyero," she choked trying to hold back her tears. She embraced him in a hug, sobbing. Somehow she managed through her tears to say, "I thought you were dead."

* * *

"No, I would have died, if it weren't for you. Your spell saved me. I was tied to a post and taken to be beaten. The soldiers were returning with their weapons. Then I was turned into a scarecrow and when they arrived they were dumbfounded and left. Those soldiers are so stupid. Then Dorothy came and cut me down," Fiyero explained.

"Then afterwards I was going to find you, but I couldn't just ditch Dorothy, because she had untied me."

* * *

"I thought my spell didn't work…I thought you were killed trying to save me. I felt so guilty," said Elphaba, who was once again on the verge of tears.

"I am so sorry, Yero," Elphaba said burying her head in his shoulder.

_"For what, saving my life," Fiyero questioned._

Elphaba broke into more tears.

_"Shhh…It's okay. I am here now," he comforted her._

"Promise you'll never leave me again," Elphaba asked looking up into to his blue-green eyes.

_"I Promise, "He agreed running his fingers over her smooth, black hair._

* * *

Fiyero wasn't normally a religious person, but at that moment he stared out the window, with Elphaba in his arms and thanking the Unnamed God she was alright.

* * *

**Please submit a review. Like I have said before, I just love reading what you have to say. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the longggg wait in the update. I was so caught up in school work and I had a severe case of writer's block. It was about midnight when I finally came up with this chapter. Haha why can't ideas strike me at normal hours? Greengirl16

**Oh, and thanks for the great reviews so far. You don't realize how excited I get reading them. Haha**

* * *

Elphaba sat in a corner hunched over a spell book she had found in the castle searching for a spell to turn Fiyero back to his human form. He had said he didn't mind being a scarecrow, but she still couldn't help feeling guilty for transforming a handsome prince into a well you know…a scarecrow. She didn't have anything against scarecrow's she loved him no matter what he looked like. She knew that deep down inside he longed to be a human again.

* * *

_"Fae,"_ Fiyero said breaking Elphaba from her train of thought. _"I am going to go hunting. We are starting to run low on food,"_ Fiyero stated walking towards the door.

"Ok, thanks Yero. Be careful," Elphaba said quickly glancing up from her book.

_"No need to worry, I'll be back soon,"_ Fiyero answered opening the door and stepping out into the daylight.

* * *

Glinda walked down the path that led past Kiamo Ko. She always liked to walk past it. It reminded her of Elphie. She never dared to enter the castle though, it was her worst nightmare. Kiamo Ko was the castle in which she had watched her best friend melt in. Entering that castle would be like living that horrendiful day all over again.

In front of her she saw another person coming towards her. She never had seen someone travel this way before. As she got closer, she recognized the person, or should she say being, to be the scarecrow.

It was against her goodly nature to think this, but she didn't really like the scarecrow. The scarecrow had been friends with Dorothy, the murderer of Elphie. Any friend of Dorothy was not a friend of hers, but she would never ever, ever dare to say that. She cleared the negative thoughts from her head as she approached the scarecrow.

* * *

"Hello. How are you today," Glinda said.

_"I am fine thanks, and you," the scarecrow replied. He couldn't help but feeling a tad bit awkward for talking to his former fiancé and her not having a clue of his true identity._

"You were Dorothy's friend right? You helped kill the Wicked Witch of the West," Glinda questioned, trying to hide her cringing on calling her best friend a witch.

_"I didn't help kill Elph- er I mean the witch. I just witnessed her death,"_ the scarecrow responded, cursing himself for almost giving away his identity. He knew the only people that would have known Elphaba's name were the people that attended Shiz. Hopefully Glinda hadn't caught on to his mistake.

"Oh," Glinda replied slightly taken aback. She had been told that all of Dorothy's friends had taken part in the melting of Elphaba. Why was he so defensive about the subject anyways…She also found it strange that the scarecrow had almost said Elphaba. "Excuse me, but did you just almost call the witch Elphaba," Glinda asked out of curiosity.

_"Ummm….,"_ the scarecrow was unsure of what to say. " _"Yeah, I did,"_ he decided to answer before his long pause got even more pathetic.

"Did you attend Shiz University," Glinda said perking up a bit. "I would think I would remember if a scarecrow attended Shiz, since I did know practically everyone, but you never know…"

_"Well, I have to go. I have an umm…an important meeting to attend,"_ the scarecrow made up an excuse. He avoided eye contact. _"Nice talking to you,"_ he said turning on his heels and practically running in the opposite direction Glinda was headed in.

* * *

What a stupid excuse, Fiyero thought to himself. A scarecrow having to attend an important meeting? Haha that's a joke. Fiyero continued to quickly walk away without looking back.

* * *

That was weird, Glinda thought to herself. She kept replaying the conversation over and over again in her head. She arrived home and it was getting late. She got ready for bed. She promised herself that the next morning she would return and hopefully run into the scarecrow again.

* * *

**Once again, please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far :D **

**Brownies for TillITryIllNeverKnow. I love reading your reviews! Thanks so much for encouraging me to continue. It really means a lot to me :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it is short. There will be more soon! **

**As Always -****Greengirl16**

* * *

It was early the next morning when Glinda woke up. She usually liked to sleep in, but today was different. Before she got dressed she ran over to her bookshelf and grabbed a yearbook she had gotten at Shiz.

She flipped through the pages looking for a scarecrow, no luck. She then came across a picture of a green girl. She read the name Elphaba Thorpp. Tears welled up in her eyes and she grabbed a nearby tissue to wipe her tears away.

She turned the page. On the next page there was a picture of her and Fiyero. The picture was labeled cutest couple, so much for that award she thought to herself.

She turned the page again. She came to the faculty page. It contained a large picture of Madame Morrible on it. She shut the book and threw it in the corner.

Aren't yearbooks supposed to bring back good memories; she thought getting up and walking to her closet to find a dress to wear.

* * *

Two hours later she was headed down the path past Kiamo Ko again. This time she was looking for someone in particular.

There walking up the path to the castle was the scarecrow. She spotted him and started to follow telling herself it would be alright. She had to face her fears of the castle in order to talk to the scarecrow.

* * *

She had nearly caught up, when she decided to call out his name. "Hey scarecrow, wait up," she shouted.

He spun around and spotted Glinda approaching him. He was near the castle and was worried Glinda might enter it. "Oh hey…where did you come from," he questioned glancing at the castle nervously.

"I spotted you and decided to follow, I enjoyed talking to you yesterday and I wanted to speak to you again so here I am," she said smiling.

* * *

At that moment the castle door swung open and Elphaba yelled "Fiyero, come quick I found a sp-" She saw the look of dread in Fiyero's eyes and then she spotted a blonde girl standing next to him. It was Glinda…

Glinda spun around and looked towards the castle door. There stood someone looking at her, a green girl.

* * *

**Please submit a review. They really encourage me to keep writting :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews!**

**Ice cream sandwiches for**

**Maureen Johnson 15**

**Eowyn-Faith**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**hprentwickedfangurl**

**I love reading your reviews! They bring smiles to my face :D **

**I kept to my word! Short update time xD woot! I completed my goal, hopefully i can do the same for the next chapter... xD Hope you enjoy **

**As always -Greengirl16**

* * *

Glinda stood there for about two minutes with her mouth gapping open. She was in shock. Was it just her imagination or was Elphie really standing about 5 yards away from her?

She finally decided to move and the next thing she knew she was running at the castle door. She embraced her best friend in a hug, sobbing. "Elphie- I -missed you - s-so much," she sobbed.

* * *

Fiyero watched the friends reunite from afar. He wasn't sure what Elphaba would think seeing Glinda suddenly. Would she be scared that she had been found or happy to see her friend again? He hoped it would be the latter.

* * *

"How did you get here," Elphaba finally managed to say. She was in shock to see her best friend again.

Glinda composed herself and she perked up a little, "Oh I just followed my new friend, the scarecrow and then he was coming here and then you just popped out the door yelling for…Fiyero…. Fiyero, is he alive?"

Elphaba laughed to herself. Glinda had obviously not put two and two together and realized the scarecrow was Fiyero.

"What is so funny," Glinda asked not finding the humor in the situation.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about Fiyero," Elphaba replied.

"He is alive! Oh what a joyified day! Can I see him? I haven't talked to him in soooo long," Glinda asked.

"It seems to me you already have seen him," Elphaba replied trying to hold back her laughter at her friend's blonde moment.

Glinda glanced around, clueless, looking for Fiyero. "Yeah um…he isn't here Elphie."

"Yeah he is," Elphaba said motioning Fiyero to come join them.

Fiyero walked up the path to join Elphaba and Glinda. He had overheard their conversation and was laughing inside.

Glinda stood facing the scarecrow. Her eyes went wide. She finally managed to say, "So that is why I couldn't find a scarecrow in my yearbook this morning!"

Elphaba and Fiyero burst out laughing. "Hey not funny you guys," Glinda said, but soon she joined in on the laughter.

They finally calmed down and wiped the tears from laughing off their cheeks. Elphaba turned to Glinda and said, "Come on inside, we have so much to catch up on." Glinda lit up and followed her best friend inside.

**Please submit a review :D I get soooo excited when I learn I have new ones and reading them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait in the update. Serious writer's block and I was preparring for my finals, which I still am so it might be another few days for another update :\ **

**Thanks to all my reviewers and ice cream sundaes to all of you**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**madisonavenue**

**Wicked777 **

**I love hearing what you have to say and it really encourages me. Haha I know I have said that about a thousand times**

**As Always -Greengirl16**

The sun was setting in the west. It had been a long day. Elphaba and Glinda had been talking for merely 4 hours. They had really caught up on what had happened in the last two weeks since they had seen each other.

* * *

Glinda noticed it was getting dark and decided she should head home before it got too dark. Who knew what lived in the forest surrounding Kiamo Ko. For all she there could be lions and tigers and bears. She shuttered at the thought of them hunting her down and ruining her new dress.

"Well it's getting dark Elphie. I probably should be heading back. The people back at the palace are probably worried sick because I have been so long," Glinda said standing up. Her legs had gone numb from sitting so long.

Elphaba stood up and hugged her best friend. Although she never thought she would admit it, she missed her perky, blonde friend.

"I will return again tomorrow," Glinda promised. Elphaba led her to the door and they hugged again. "I still can't believe you and Fiyero are alive," Glinda said. She opened the door and waved goodbye to her friend. Glinda was about a quarter of the way down the path when she turned around and shouted back, "Oh by the way Elphie, I have something for you back at the palace. I'll bring it for you tomorrow." She turned and walked bouncily down the rest of the path.

* * *

The next morning Glinda woke up. She practically skipped around her room getting ready for her plans with meeting Elphie. Having her best friend back was by far the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She quickly ate breakfast and went to work for about an hour. She couldn't concentrate well because she was too excited to see her friend. She fidgeted around in her chair.

_"Is everything alright," asked one of the guards._ "Oh, everything is splendid," Glinda replied giving him one of her biggest smiles.

The guard noticed this was the happiest she had been since Fiyero, her fiancé, had left her.

* * *

Glinda left work and ran back to her room. She opened her closet and started to search it. She never realized how many dresses and shoes she had.

Finally, she came upon what she was looking for. She took out the old shoe box and brushed the dust off of it. She carefully opened the box to make sure it was what she was looking for. The red slippers shone as bright as ever. She closed the lid and carefully put it a bag.

She checked to make sure her makeup looked okay in the mirror, ran her fingers over her dress to smooth it, and grabbed the bag and walked out the door.

* * *

The palace door guard noticed she was headed towards the forest and became a little curious. She had been missing almost all of yesterday and he was told to keep and careful watch on her. He didn't want Glinda the Good wandering into the forest unprotected so he decided to follow.

He watched as she walked up the path towards Kiamo Ko. Weird, he thought. He followed her up the path at a safe distance. He didn't want her to see him unless she needed help. She walked right up to the castle door and knocked.

The door opened. His eyes widened as he saw who opened the door. There hugging Glinda the Good was the Wicked Witch of the West. Wasn't she dead? With that he spun around and ran back towards the palace with terrifying news.

**:D Please submit a review! Gives puppy dog eyes. I seriously love reading your reviews. They bring smiles to my face! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woot short update time. I am so prud of myself. It's weird, my writer's block always seems to go away when I am supposed to be researching a project. Haha. Well, this chapter is slightly before where the last chapter left off. It is Elphaba's point of view before the moring Glinda arrived with the guard following. Later in the chapter it will be where Glinda arrives at Kiamo Ko. :D Enjoy!**

**A bowl of Choclate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream for**

**Gratuitous**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**Madisonavenue**

**Again I love reading what you have to say. It really encourages me to update sooner :D**

**As Always -Greengirl16**

* * *

Elphaba woke up the next morning and turned to see Fiyero sitting in a chair beside her. She smiled at him and then something clicked in the back of her mind. She had forgotten about the spell she had found for him! "Oh Oz," she exclaimed. Fiyero glanced up at her random outburst.

"I completely forgot about the spell found for you," she explained getting up to hug him. "It is fine Fae. Don't worry about it. You got caught up with seeing your best friend and that is perfectly fine," he told Elphaba, who looked extremely guilty.

"Come with me," she grabbed his straw arm and pulled him down the stairs. She found the book and opened to the page with the spell.

She closed her eyes and started to recite the spell.

_"Elaka neh man uh tam,"_ she recited over and over. She was lucky the language is this book was similar to the language in the Grimmerie. She opened her eyes. Fiyero lay unconscious on the floor.

"Sweet Oz!! What have I done," she shouted dropping to her knees beside him. She rested her head on him and shut her eyes to try to force back the tears that were about to flow freely. "Fiyero, please wake up. I am so sorry," she begged. I will not lose him again she thought.

Suddenly she felt a warm, smooth feeling against her face. She opened her eyes and Fiyero to her surprise, was human.

His eyes fluttered open. Tears of joy now flowed from Elphaba's face. "It worked," she choked. He sat up and embraced Elphaba in a hug.

Fiyero stood up and helped Elphaba up. He felt so much stronger having been no longer made of straw. "I am going to go change into some better fitting clothes," he said walking towards the stairs.

Elphaba laughed watching Fiyero trying to walk up the stairs in his baggy scarecrow clothes.

* * *

Elphaba walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Soon enough she felt a kiss on her head. She turned around and saw Fiyero. _It was going to take some getting used to not seeing a scarecrow, she thought_. She gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "I'll go answer that," Fiyero said jogging towards the door, his blonde hair falling in his eyes. He brushed it back and realized how happy he was to be human again.

He opened the door and saw Glinda standing there. She dropped the bag she was holding. "Fiyero," she exclaimed in a somewhat confused voice. She gave him a hug. "It's good to see you," she said laughing. Elphaba appeared behind Fiyero. "Good morning Elphie," she gave her friend a hug. "Come on inside," Elphaba offered. "I just finished making breakfast," Elphaba said.

"Isn't it a little late for breakfast Elphie," Glinda pointed out; setting down the bag she was holding.

"Haha yes, but as you may have noticed by Fiyero's looks we were kind of busy this morning," Elphaba explained. Glinda giggled and sat down for breakfast.

* * *

Three hours later Glinda left. She had forgotten to give Elphaba the present and the bag sat slightly out of view behind a chair.

Elphaba was now preparing dinner. Fiyero was out hunting and she was about to call him inside to eat. She heard footsteps at the door. "Oh good, your just in time for supper," she called out.

The footsteps approached her. Soon she felt a rope go around her hands. "Hey what are you doi-," she spun around and her jaw dropped. There in her castle, stood about 10 Gale Force members.

**Please submit a review :D You know you want to :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woot I am on a role with these short updates! Haha. Yay for you right? Lol. :D Thanks for the reviews. I am not giving much time for many reviews with my short update times, haha oh well. :P By the way I just figured out how to view my stats for the story. I learned I am getting a lot of hits, but less than half of the readers are reviewing :0 I expect a review for you :D Enjoy!! As Always -Greengirl16**

"Let me go," Elphaba shouted trying to fight off the Gale Force members. She had her hands tied behind her back and it proved to be a little tricky fighting them off. She refused to lose to them so quickly. They started to close in on her. Ten to one…her chances of fighting them off seemed to be slim.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers kicked her in the back of the legs and she fell onto her face. They tied her feet and dragged her out the door. She was mortified they had won…_for now_. The soldiers threw her into their cart and chained her in and taped her mouth shut.

Her eyes burned with rage. She was truly scared for her life and them finding Fiyero, but she would not let the soldiers see that she was terrified for her life. She hoped that Fiyero was no where near the castle.

* * *

They started their journey back to the Emerald City. The trip was bumpy and boring. Elphaba tried to occupy herself, but what could she do when she was chained down and her mouth was taped. She was overcome with exhaustion after her fight and although she was extremely uncomfortable she dozed off into a dream that she was safe and with Fiyero…

* * *

Fiyero opened the castle door and yelled, "Fae, I am home." His call was answered by silence. Strange, he thought. The castle smelled of vegetable soup, their dinner he supposed.

He walked into the kitchen and he was mortified. The kitchen had been ransacked. Soup was on the kitchen floor and counter and bowls lay shattered about the floor. His eyes were wide with disbelief. Had Elphaba been kidnapped?

He searched the kitchen for something that might lead to where Elphaba was. After 30 minutes of searching he looked down and noticed a torn piece of fabric on the edge of the counter. He reached down and picked it up. After examining the fabric very closely his heart skipped a beat. The fabric looked like a piece from a uniform he had once worn, a Gale Force uniform.

* * *

Elphaba woke up hours later due to being kicked in her side. "Get up you witch," spat one of the guards. She glared at him and he kicked her harder and warned, "Don't you dare use your magic on me!"

Elphaba winced in pain and the guard grabbed her and dragged her out of the cart. Near by Ozians gasped at the sight of the Wicked Witch of the West.

Elphaba was dragged into a dark prison and thrown into one of the cells, tripping over her tied feet and falling onto the hard, cold cement floor.

* * *

**Please submit a review! You know you want to!! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for the wait in the update D: Studying for finals took up a lot of my time. Now that they are pretty much over I decided I would have some time to sit down and add a chapter. **

**Thanks for the great reviews! Cupcakes for**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**MissWickedWitch**

**Gratuitous**

**I Love reading what readers have to say :D**

**It's kind of short, but it is something :D I hope you enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

* * *

Elphaba sat in a corner of the dark cell shivering. It was her second day in the cell, but to her it felt like forever. A streak of light shone in the center of the room through one of the bricks. It seemed to represent the little hope she had left. She missed Fiyero incredibly. A single tear ran down her check. She knew she was going to be in this cell for a long time. Eventually they would kill her though and that just made the whole situation a lot worse.

A wave of anger suddenly came over Elphaba. She would have never been here if it weren't for Glinda. She should have never let Glinda back into her life. She knew it was dangerous, but she had risked it. Why was she so stupid!

Where was Glinda now?! Surely she had heard about her capture. Wouldn't Glinda rescue her best friend? Ha, apparently not! She was probably too busy entertaining Ozians by pretending to be happy over her capture. Maybe she really was happy. Maybe Glinda's happy to see her again was all an act to get her captured…

Elphaba stopped herself. This cell was going to make her crazy. Her best friend would save her…right. If not she would not let the guards or Glinda keep her locked up. She would escape whether it cost her life or not. She was Elphaba, the same fiery, strong-willed, determined person she had always been. She would be free once again…

* * *

Glinda sat in front of her mirror brushing her blonde, curly hair. She was quietly humming to herself. Ozians seemed very happy lately. Everything in the Emerald City was going smoothly. She had obviously done something right, though she had no idea what. None of her guards would tell her what was going on. It was starting to get on her nerves. She was the ruler of Oz! She deserved to know what was going on. She put down her brush sighing and got up to go to work.

It had been raining for a few days so she hadn't gone to visit Elphie lately. She wondered how she was doing. Even a few days away from seeing her best friend made Glinda upset. She had lost her so not seeing her gave Glinda that lost feeling again.

She opened the door to her thrown room. Two guards were whispering to each other. Glinda's brain screamed what is going on! She just smiled politely and sat down. The two guards had stopped talking as soon as she had opened the door. Glinda decided to push the matter to the back of her mind and concentrate on her work…_for now._

* * *

Fiyero ran through the wet forest. The rain had made the terrain a whole lot harder to cross. He was constantly slipping in the mud, but that wouldn't stop him from getting to Elphaba.

He hadn't stopped running for a day now. It seemed he had a never ending supply of energy, which was fine by him. He had no direction sense other than getting to the Emerald City. He had to be close, maybe another days worth of travel. He hoped Elphaba was alright and he wouldn't be too late…

* * *

**Please Review x3 If i don't get reviews I will assume your not reading it or don't like it. That makes me wonder if I should continue or not... Seriously I get 60 hits in my stats and 1 review and that is not ok by me! My sister is always laughing because I am always saying GRRR people aren't reveiwing, but they are reading it! start reviewing please. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Hey sorry for the wait in the update... I just finished up with school! WOOT! Haha no more school means quicker updates! This chapter is somewhat short... hope you enjoy!

**A hot fudge brownie sundae, strawberry shortcake, and a banana-strawberry smoothie for**

**Iwillalwaysbeyoursinmyheart**

**You were my only reviewer last chapter. If it weren't for you, this next chapter might not have been written :0 So cheers to you xD**

**As always -Greengirl16**

* * *

The gale force guards rushed around the Emerald City trying to gather everything to set up the gallows. The orders from the captain said the witch was to be hung at noon that day. All of Oz was excited and would probably be attending this spectacular event. One of the guards rushed to the center of the Emerald City and saw the gallows was almost finished. It was 11 o' clock. One more hour and the wicked witch of the west would be dead!

* * *

The door opened to Glinda's room and her personal servant, Sarima was there. "C'mon Glinda you have to be dressed and ready for your meeting at noon today," Sarima told Glinda. Glinda looked a little confused, "Meeting? What meeting," she asked. "Oh, sorry I must have forgotten to tell you, but you have to attend all of Oz will be there," Sarima told her. She felt bad for lying to Glinda, but the captain told her she had to… "Well, then I guess I'll go get ready for my…meeting…," Glinda still confused said, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Glinda emerged from the bathroom. That shower was by far the quickest shower I have ever taken she thought to herself. She quickly got dressed, did her hair, and put on her makeup. She was surprised that she finished 10 minutes early. Glinda decided to turn on the news to see what was going on.

"We are here live in downtown of the Emerald City. Here is where the grand event is going to take place in about 10 minutes folks," the reporter said enthusiastically. Glinda's eyes widened when she saw the gallows. She was going to see someone get hung? Didn't they know she hated knowing about cruel things like this, let alone watch them? "Here you have it folks, the witch herself being led straight to the gallows," the reporter shouted over the cheering crowd. Glinda watched as the girl get led to the gallows. Suddenly, she got a glimpse of the girl, the green girl. "ELPHIE," Glinda screamed and passed out cold on the floor.

* * *

Elphaba was led through the crowd of people. Ozians were throwing things at her and spitting at her. It was quite disgusting and annoying, but she tried not to think about it. She kept her chin up and her back straight. She would not show any signs of fear.

The guards pushed her onto the platform. She almost tripped, but she caught herself. The noose swayed slightly in the breeze to her left. The guards led her to it. She stepped onto the stool and they wrapped the noose around her neck. The cloaked man stood with a smirk. The guards whispered something in his ear and he laughed. His voice sounded very familiar to Elphaba, but she couldn't place it.

His gloved fingers wrapped around the long lever. The sun shone bright and the breeze picked up slightly, blowing his cloak. Elphaba caught a glimpse of his skin. It gave off a metallic glow. Her brain clicked, Boq, she thought. He sneered at her. Elphaba closed her eyes and waited for her fate to come.

**:0 Cliffhanger :0 ****Please review this time! You got lucky last time! If it weren't for Iwillalwaysbeyoursinmyheart you would have all been left hanging. I seriously need to hear what readers think! If I don't review, I'll just assume bad things and not continue. So please, please, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey thanks for the reviews!! xD I am happier now. Sorry for the freaking out about reviews, but having 60 hits and 1 review was really getting to me. I am continuing the story just as long as you try to review :D I know your reading it. I just like knowing what readers think :)**

**s'mores and rice krispy treats for**

**Drop Your Oboe**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**Melanie**

**I love you peeps xD I love reading your reviews more than I can put into words :D Thanks for the amazing reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**As Always -Greengirl16**

Fiyero swung from a rope he tied to the tree and landed on the gallows platform. "Let the green girl go," he said pointing his riffle at the cloaked man.

There was a gasp from the crowd and confusion in the back of the crowd, but all of them want to know what in Oz was going on.

* * *

Elphaba opened her eyes. "Fiyero! What are you doing here," she questioned. "Saving you of course," he replied with a smile. She smiled back and then glanced at Boq making a mad dash towards the lever. Fiyero saw this and chased him. He caught his cloak and it ripped off revealing the tin man. Fiyero was shocked he knew the tin man hated Elphaba, for whatever reason, but he didn't think he was capable of killing her.

The tin man sneered at the intruder, which he recognized to be Fiyero, and threw his axe at him. Fiyero attempted to dodge the axe, but it hit him below the chest. "NO," Elphaba screamed bloody murder. Her powers kicked in and her rope snapped and Boq was thrown off the platform by an unknown force.

Elphaba rushed to Fiyero's side. He was bleeding, but he smiled at her and said, "don't worry I'll be fine." His eyes were starting to glaze over. Elphaba was frantic so she started to recite a spell.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen. Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen." She recited this again and again until a bright, white light shone over Fiyero. Eventually the light became so strong Elphaba was forced to look away.

The light dimmed down and Elphaba turned back to face the scarecrow. Fiyero woke up and stood up perfectly fine. "Thanks," he whispered to her. "Anytime, now let's get out of here," she replied with a quick glance around. The crowd was shocked to see that their supposedly "hero" was actually friends with the witch. As for Boq, he was still laying on the ground due to his pretty bad fall.

They both grabbed each others hands and ran and jumped off the platform. They sailed over a few of the crowd members and Boq then they landed on two feet with a thud. "She's a wicked cat," a lady shouted from the crowd. Boq glanced up and saw the witch escaping with the scarecrow…? Elphaba and Fiyero dashed into the forest without looking back.

* * *

Boq slowly stood up and shouted "well what are you waiting for? Seize them!" The guards all broke from their state of shock and rushed after the witch. Boq screwed back on his right hand and followed.

Elphaba glanced back at Boq, who had taken the lead. "He is going to catch us," she cried. Fiyero glanced at his panicked girl friend. He didn't know what to say, simply saying don't worry wouldn't calm her nerves, he knew that.

Elphaba's mind started to wander. If Nessa never had cast that spell she wouldn't be here right now. If there was only a way to reason with Boq… Wait a clock tick she thought… She then started reciting "_Elaka neh man uh tam." _She turned around and sure enough Boq had collapsed just like Fiyero had. "Sorry for the years of tin," Elphaba said taking one last glimpse of the tin man laying there and then she continued running through the woods.

* * *

Boq woke up extremely angry. What wicked spell did she cast on me now he thought to himself? He quickly got up and continued running in the direction he had last seen the witch run. Soon enough he found himself panting and exhausted. This hasn't happened to me since I was…human. He glanced down at his hand. He jaw dropped at the sight of human flesh. Elphaba had helped him…

* * *

**Thanks for reading as I have said before please please please review x3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I am back with another review :D I am very sad to say my story is winding down to an end. There will probably only be 2 chapters left D: I have enjoyed writting this story sooo much and I will be very sad having to end it. O well, all things have to end eventually...**

**Thanks for the great reviews on the last chapter**

**Ice Pops for**

**Iwillalwaysbeyoursinmyheart**

**Drop Your Oboe**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**I love hearing from reader's. Please continue to review. It will make my day and also cheer me up since this story is coming to an end. Thanks and enjoy :D**

* * *

Boq walked to the nearest town and entered one of the shops. He bought a pair of new clothes and threw away the silver suit he was wearing. It was the same suit he had been wearing the night he left Nessa. He was relieved to throw that suit away and vowed to himself he would never wear the color grey or silver again.

He then walked into a nearby café. He ordered a coffee and put his head down on the table to think. It was always his dream to get revenge on Elphaba for his years of tin, but she had turned him back…maybe she wasn't all that wicked.

Why had she helped him? He had led the witch hunters. He was supposed to be chasing her down right this second, he wasn't sure he wanted to do that. He was Boq now and no one would recognize him so he stayed in the coffee shop and hoped that Elphaba was okay.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero pushed the branches out of the way as they continued to run. The clearing was just ahead. They could barely make out Kiamo Ko in all the shrubs and branches. _Only about 50 yards left, Elphaba thought to herself._

* * *

They reached the clearing. Elphaba and Fiyero jumped over the last branch. Elphaba's foot got caught and she fell. Fiyero turned around and saw Elphaba lying on the ground. He ran over to where her foot was stuck and tried to rip the vine off her foot. It was useless. If he was human he probably could have ripped it off, but now that he was a scarecrow he was a lot weaker.

Elphaba turned around to see the guards getting closer. She turned back to Fiyero and said, "Go. Get yourself to safety. I'll be alright." She knew they would probably kill her on the spot, but she at least wanted to die knowing Fiyero was alright. "I am not leaving you Fae," Fiyero replied. _Why is it now he chooses to be stubborn Elphaba thought to herself?_

Fiyero looked for something to cut Elphaba loose. He glanced down and saw the tin mans axe still stuck in him. It hadn't even hurt so he didn't realize it was there. He grabbed it and swung at the vine. The vine snapped in half and Elphaba tried to stand up and run, but she winced in pain and fell back down.

Fiyero saw the approaching guards and bent down and picked up Elphaba and carried her to the castle. He opened the door ran in and set Elphaba down and then slammed the door shut and locked it.

* * *

A bag fell over and Elphaba crawled over to see what it was. There was an envelope and she opened it and it read:

_Dear Elphaba,_

_ Dorothy left these shoes behind. I have been keeping them and I thought you might want them. I learned if you put them on and make a wish, your wish will come true. They can only be used once so use them wisely._

_Your Friend,_

_Glinda_

Elphaba tore open the box and saw the red ruby shoes that had helped Nessa walk. She gently lifted them out of the box. They were as perfect as they always had been.

The guards were banging on the door and shouting. It reminded her of the day at the palace with Glinda after she had been tricked by the wizard. The door was creaking and she knew it wouldn't stand much longer.

Elphaba quickly put the shoes on her feet. Surprisingly they fit. Fiyero came over beside her and they held each other's hand. Elphaba closed her eyes and clicked her heels together and wished all of Oz would forget she was wicked.

As she clicked her heels together for the third time the door broke down and the guards came rushing in.

**Please review xD You know you want to! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the great reviews on the last chapter! :D I had a blast reading them xD. I am sad to say but only the epilogue is left D: I am going to miss this story incredibly. D: I would like to thank you so much for reading and those who revewied. You made me a better writer and I thank you sooo much for that.**

**Double Chocolate Layer Cake for**

**DefyingGravity4ever**

**Iwillalwaysbeyoursinmyheart**

**Wicked777**

**I x3 you people and I don't know what I would do without your reviews. They mean so much to me :D I hope you enjoy this chapter :D **

**As Always -Greengirl16  
**

* * *

Elphaba opened one eye and saw the guards standing in front of her. She clenched Fiyero close to her and shut her eyes again. Oh no she thought it didn't work, we are done for.

One of the guards spoke up, "Excuse me folks, but what seems to be the problem?" Elphaba opened her eyes and saw all the soldiers puzzled looks. The shoes had worked! "Nothing you just scared us," Elphaba said lying through her teeth. "Well we are terribly sorry miss. We should get going now we might be needed back at the castle," the captain apologized and led his troops out.

* * *

Elphaba turned to Fiyero, smiling. He picked her up and spun her around. Elphaba laughed. Fiyero realized it was the first time he had ever heard her laugh. At that moment Glinda came rushing in.

"OH MY GOD! Elphie are you okay," she exclaimed running over to her best friend giving her a huge hug. "I will be if you let me go," Elphaba choked. "Sorry," Glinda said looking down. She then perked back up. "How about you both come back to the palace and we celebrate the "forgotten" wicked witch," she giggled.

Glinda hopped into her bubble and Elphaba and Fiyero got seated on the broom. "See ya at the palace," Glinda said smiling at them and then floated away.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero entered the palace to be greeted by an abnormally tall munchkin running at them exclaiming, "Thank oz! You're alright." "Haha yes, we are alright. It's good to see you have your heart back," Elphaba joked, hoping he wouldn't take offense. "Yeah sorry about the whole witch hunter thing, I feel really bad now," Boq said looking down.

Boq looked up and realized that the scarecrow was standing next to her. "Scarecrow what are you doing here," Boq questioned looking very confused. "Nice to see you too, Boq," Fiyero joked. Elphaba laughed, "I see my sarcasm is catching on." Boq stood looking puzzled, "Wait how do you know my name?" "I am not totally brainless you know," Fiyero responded causing a smile to creep onto Elphaba's face.

"Okay let me explain," Elphaba said stepping forward; she started to recite a familiar spell, _"Elaka neh man uh tam." _"What are you doing," Boq asked a little worried. Elphaba continued and soon Fiyero was unconscious on the floor. Boq was shocked he looked from Elphaba to the scarecrow, then to Elphaba, the back to…Fiyero? Boq blinked and rubbed his eyes, then opened them again and sure enough there lay Fiyero on the floor.

Fiyero woke up and Elphaba smiled at him and said, "Hey welcome back." She helped him up and then Glinda suddenly came running around the corner. "Oh good you made it," she said jumping up and down. She turned to the munchkin standing next to them and exclaimed, "Oh my god, Boq what are you doing here?"

Boq's eyes widened. Had Glinda actually just remembered his name and said it correctly or was he dreaming? Maybe he actually still had a chance with her!

Glinda started jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. They all turned to her with raised eyebrows. "I just realized this is like a Shiz University friend group reunition," Glinda exclaimed. "Reunition isn't a word," Elphaba corrected her mistake. "Elphaba would you stop being smart for just a clock tick," Glinda joked.

"C'mon the dining room is this way," Glinda said grabbing a bright red Boq by his hand and practically dragging him down the hall. Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other and laughed then followed.

* * *

The friends sat and celebrated and chatted for hours. Elphaba glanced around at her friends and her amazing boy friend having a great time. She smiled and realized she was the happiest she had been in years.

* * *

**Please review this is the second to last chapter there is only the epilogue left ,( You could make me so much happier by reviewing :D It will really make me get the last feeling of excitement of reading the reviews of my first ever fanfic D: Please review :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**This is the last chapter of this story D: I am so sad to see it end D: I am, however, working on a new story :) It should be posted in a few days. I hope you enjoyed the story and I thank the reviewers and readers so much. This is a short, but sweet chapter. Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Ice cream cake for**

**Drop Your Oboe  
**

**TillITryIllNeverKnow**

**Iwillalwaysbeyoursinmyheart**

Fiyero paced around the living room glancing nervously at their bedroom door. He stopped a looked at the beautiful view outside their cabin window. He and his wife had built the small cabin a little over two years ago. Elphaba had wanted to get out of Kiamo Ko and he didn't blame her. Since it was now safe, they decided to live in a rural part of Oz.

* * *

The door opened and Fiyero jumped and spun around. The midwife stood smiling at him. "Come in and meet your new son," she led Fiyero into the room. Elphaba sat upright in the bed and was cradling a baby boy, who was wrapped in cloth.

Elphaba glanced up and saw the biggest grin spread across Fiyero's face. "You can come closer you know. He doesn't bite," Elphaba said to Fiyero, who was still standing near the door.

Fiyero approached, tip toeing to be careful not to wake the sleeping baby. He reached the bedside and Elphaba handed him the baby to hold. The baby opened his eyes and looked up at Fiyero. _"Elphaba, he has your eyes,"_ _Fiyero said,_ glancing down at his beautiful wife. "He has your blonde hair," Elphaba said smiling at Fiyero. She sighed, "I am so glad he isn't green." _"Even if he was, he would still be the cutest baby I have ever seen,_"_ Fiyero assured her._

_"So what are we going to name him," Fiyero questioned._ "Hmmm…how about Liir," Elphaba suggested. _"Sounds like a perfect_ _name."_ Fiyero continued to cradle the baby and Elphaba dozed off.

* * *

It was getting late so Fiyero handed the baby to the midwife, who nursed the baby and put it in a crib. Fiyero sat down next to Elphaba and kissed her on the forehead and whispered, _"Thank you for making me the happiest man in Oz."_ Elphaba's eyes fluttered open slightly and she smiled and kissed him then fell back asleep.

Fiyero kissed her one more time then got up and walked to the door. He flicked off the light and whispered, _"Sweet dreams_ _my beautiful wife,"_ and then slowly closed the door.

* * *

**Please review x3 This is the last chapter of this story so review and make cheer me up. Your reviews mean the world to me :D Don't forget to check for my new story that will be posted soon :D I enjoyed writing this story so I really hope you enjoyed reading it as well. **


End file.
